


Underhanded Consideration

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro whoring himself out, implied Shiro/Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro may have done something a bit deceitful to be the pilot of the Kerberos Mission. And it all started with Iverson.





	

The Kerberos Mission. Every pilot yearned to be the one in that ship and fly to that far away moon. It had been the topic of lunch discussions for months. They talked about who would be the one to pilot it. It wasn’t a surprise who they thought it would be.

Keith Kogane was a talented pilot. He was the top of his class and everyone expected him to be chosen for the mission. Keith would be the first cadet to ever be sent out into space and would go down in history.

The thought didn’t settle well in Shiro’s stomach. It was one part jealously and one part doubt. Keith was good, but he could be better. With training and then some, he _will_ be one of the best pilots to ever come out of Galaxy Garrison. Until that time came, Keith should stay on Earth and hone his skills.

Jealously was like a virus that infected Shiro. He should be more proud that Keith was recommended for the mission. After taking him under his wing, Shiro taught him everything that he knew and Keith improved tremendously.

It should be him, though.

 _Shiro_ should be the one to go up to Kerberos. _He_ should be the one chosen for the mission. The staff hadn’t made a decision yet. They still had a couple of days before they would announce it. That gave Shiro time.

And it gave him an idea.

* * *

Straightening out his uniform, Shiro stood before Commander Iverson’s office. Lights out had been over an hour ago. Most of the staff would be in the dormitories of the Garrison, insuring that the cadets were in their rooms. He’d have more than enough time to do what he needed to do, and then some. Was his plan perfect? No, but he knew about the information he gathered. With luck, things would go over smoothly.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Iverson’s gruff voice came from the other side, the doors opening to the side. Shiro stepped in, his hands behind his back. His leading commander never looked up from his work. Papers that needed to be graded, cadets that were having his or her application looked over, and other various things that he was in charge of. His scowl was a permanent mark on his face.

“How is everything going, commander?” Shiro asked. He stepped up to the desk, eyes looking over the papers that littered the desk.

“Same as always, Shiro,” Iverson answered. He spared Shiro a glance before looking back to his work. “Is there something you want?”

“It’s about the Kerberos mission, sir--”

“You and every other officer and cadet will get a chance to be looked over for the mission.” Iverson’s response was quick, interrupting Shiro from saying anything else. “It won’t do anyone any good to try and get their name higher up on the list.”

Shiro expected that and he expected Iverson to keep his attention only on his papers. Raising his hand, he started to unbutton his blazer. Something sparked inside him to put this plan into motion. He can’t be sure if it’ll play out the way it had in his head. What he can do is try and _hope_.

With his shirt unbuttoned to show off the best of his assets, tank top abandoned before he arrived, he walked around to the side of Iverson’s desk. Shiro placed his hands on it. This drew Iverson’s attention to him. He took a double take, his brows furrowing when he took a second look at him. Their eyes met and Shiro licked his dry lips.

“I understand that, sir,” Shiro started, “but I would do _anything_ to be the one sent to Kerberos.” He leaned closer when he said anything, because he _meant_ anything.

Iverson continued to watch him. All Shiro needed was for him to take the worm that he had in front of him. He’s a recent divorcee. His wife left him months ago and Shiro knew that Iverson rarely left the Garrison compound. He’s just as touch starved as every other single officer and commander on this base.

They always wanted _something_ to ease their desires, even if it’s one another.

Shiro dubbed himself the victor when Iverson pushed away from his desk and turned to face him. He moved closer to him and dropped to his knees. Locking their gazes together, Shiro ran his palm over his crotch. He noted how it twitched under the simple touch, proof of how long it’s been for him.

His fingers slowly worked open his belt and pants. Iverson’s narrowed gaze told him to be quick about it. Shiro figured it’s because he’s a busy man, but he had other plans for Commander Iverson. Plans that would take up most of his time.

He reached in and pulled Iverson’s cock free. Shiro’s thumb stroked the underside of it as he took in the shape and size. It’s _bigger_ than he’s used to, but he’s confident that he can take it. Leaning forward, he licked the length of his cock and wrapped his lips around the tip. The groan he let out had Iverson bucking his hips against him. Shiro opened his mouth wider, taking him deep until he reached the root.

Iverson’s hand cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place as he leaned further back in his seat. Shiro counted to ten in his head before he smacked his hand against his thigh. His grip loosened and Shiro pulled back, only to take him in his mouth again when he reached the tip. He wanted this to be the best blowjob he’s ever given. He overworked his tongue, sucked harder than he ever had before. The way Iverson made small sounds above him proved that he was doing a good job.

 _Good_.

A hand in his hair pulled him back from Iverson’s dick with a satisfying pop. Shiro licked his lips, breaking the trail of saliva that connected them to the twitching cock wanting more. It’s another hook that he dangled in front of him, wanting Iverson to take the bait _again_. His eyes searched Shiro’s face, trying to see how far he’s willing to go.

“Drop your pants.”

Shiro stood up. He never broke his gaze from Iverson’s as he worked his pants open and down his thighs. Iverson grabbed him, his grip on the border of pain, and pushed him face down onto his desk. Shiro spread his legs wide, feeling blunt fingers tease at his puckered hole. His moan was trashier than usual. Anything to show Iverson that he wanted this _badly_.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a draw opening. Iverson pulled a bottle out and Shiro groaned. He wiggled his hips as the slick liquid poured on his hole and Iverson’s fingers. A single digit slipped inside and he bucked back against it. Despite how quickly he forces his students to learn, he’s slow as he stretched Shiro out.

The second finger inside him had Shiro hissing. His fingers dug into the desk, crumbling papers as Iverson scissored him open. A third finger and he arched back into them. He grabbed Iverson by his wrist, stopping him when he was knuckle deep inside him. “ _Commander_.”

Iverson grunted and removed his fingers. Shiro didn’t move as he waited, listening to the sound of a cock being slicked up. He pressed in and he willed himself to relax, because Iverson didn’t stop until he was buried deep inside him. His breath was hot on Shiro’s ear and he groaned, his muscles contracting around the cock inside him.

“You feel good,” Iverson muttered, making Shiro shake beneath him.

Maybe even Shiro’s been a little touch starved. Why else would this plan blossom in his head, hoping that Iverson would take the bait and fuck him into his desk full of papers.

Iverson pulled back, thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. Every thrust inside had Shiro moving up the desk, his hips bruising against the hardwood. Hands moved up his body and grabbed his jacket. Iverson pulled it down his arms until they were pinned behind his back, the jacket wrapped tightly around his forearms to keep them in place.

Shiro bit his lip as his hand went into his hair. He was pulled back, Iverson using his grip as leverage to fuck into him harder. His jaw dropped, soundless moans falling from his mouth as Iverson used him. As Iverson fucked into him, releasing all the pent up energy he’s been holding onto for months.

“Fuck me harder, sir,” Shiro moaned. He bared his throat more when Iverson’s hand came up to grip him there. His entire body shook and he used as much leverage as he could to fuck back into Iverson’s thrusts.

“Is that what you want?” Iverson asked. He stilled inside him, undulating his hips against his.

Shiro panted and he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Damn _straight_ it’s what he wanted. His cock leaked profusely on the desk, ruining the edges of papers that were important to Commander Iverson’s work. He wanted to make a mess of his work space. Shiro wanted his smell to permeate the office so that others would be curious about it. But only Iverson would know that smell, only he would know what happened here.

“ _Please_.”

Iverson’s shift in position had Shiro gasping as he sat down in his chair. One hand was still in his hair while the other was on his hip. “Move yourself.”

He didn’t hesitate. Shiro took a deep breath in and raised himself up, slamming back down on Iverson’s dick. His legs shook as he moved, each thrust harder than the last. Iverson kept a firm grip on him, aiding him as he moved. The way he rolled his hips against his had Shiro seeing stars.

In the way Iverson moved against him, in the way Shiro let himself sink down onto his cock, it felt _good_. When Iverson wrapped his hand around his dick, he let out a series of incoherent mumbling. He didn’t _mean_ to stop moving altogether and let Iverson do all the work. Because Iverson worked his dick into him, pistoning his hips so hard that the chair creaked beneath them.

Iverson pressed the pad of his thumb into his weeping slit and Shiro’s vision went white. He cummed hard, coating the hand that still pumped him until he was sensitive. Shiro whimpered, falling back against Iverson. His body continued to shake, his body twitching as his commander fucked into him harder and harder until he cummed himself.

The heat inside his body had Shiro panting. He stared up at the ceiling until his vision cleared up. His arms felt stiff, locked into position for far too long. Iverson raised his soiled hand to his mouth. Knowing what he wanted, Shiro licked his fingers until they were clean.

“What do you say?” Iverson asked, his voice rough to his ears.

Shiro swallowed his cum. “Thank you, sir.”

* * *

 _“Takashi Shirogane, please report to Commander Iverson’s office_.”

All eyes were on him. Shiro looked around the library to confirm it. He couldn’t blame them. His name was never called over the intercoms. If someone wanted to see him, they would send someone to grab him. The intercoms usually meant that someone did something wrong. No one wanted to believe that Shiro had done anything to warrant a response like that.

“What did you _do_?” Keith asked, leaning in close to him as he stood up.

Shiro shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Straightening out his uniform, Shiro left the safety of the library, eyes still on his back. As he walked through the halls, he was still stared at. His mind wracked with possibilities of what he may have done. He was sure that he sent all of his reports in on time. The students he were meant to train in the simulator wouldn’t happen until a few hours before dinner.

No, Shiro was sure he was in the clear. Then what was it?

Reaching Iverson’s office, he straightened out his uniform one more time. He made sure everything was in place before knocking on the door. Iverson’s gruff voice came through and the doors opened to the side.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, finding Commander Leblanc sitting on Iverson’s desk. Iverson sat behind her, his fingers interlaced. Now he knew he was in trouble if two commanders were here to speak to him. If it was a simple mistake, only Iverson or even Samuel Holt would be talking to him. Two commanders always meant bad news.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice level.

“Step inside, Shiro,” Iverson answered. When Shiro was completely in the room, the door closed behind him, he leaned back in his seat. “Commander Leblanc and I were talking about your application for the Kerberos mission. I told her about the special skills you showed me the other night.”

Shiro swallowed around the lump in his throat, knowing too well where this was going.

“She wanted to see your skills for herself.”

But that didn’t stop him from going along with it.

It didn’t stop him from letting Commander Iverson pound into him from behind, forcing him to fuck Commander Leblanc just as hard in her dripping cunt. It didn’t stop Shiro from letting Commander Iverson take him to others in charge of taking care of the Kerberos Mission and letting them fuck him, either. A day didn’t pass by when he wasn’t bent over a table or had his back pressed into a mattress or wall. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed every second he spent fucking officers that were higher up than him. In the end, the only one he _hadn’t_ fucked yet was Commander Holt, a blessing in disguise.

The awaited day came upon the Garrison.

Cadets and officers of all ranks stood in the quad, waiting for the announcement that might change their lives. Tension was thick in the air and the sweltering afternoon heat from the desert didn’t make it any better. Gossip flitted from one student to the next, debating which one of them would be sent up to Kerberos. Keith’s name was heard often and Shiro had to fight back a scowl. He still believed that it should be someone older. Even if it wasn’t him, it had to be someone else.

The intercoms sparked to life, static running through the system before the voice came out crystal clear. _“The pilot for the Kerberos Mission will be: Takashi Shirogane.”_

Cheers erupted along the quad and Shiro was swarmed with congratulatory words. They patted his back and shook his hand. He took their praise and compliments with a smile so wide that it made his cheeks ache.

Keith finally approached him. If he looked disappointed that he wasn’t chosen, he hid it well. “Congratulations. Guess I have a bit more to learn before I can be chosen, huh?”

Shiro smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him through the crowd. “You’ll get there one day.”

He said this even as he felt Commander Iverson’s cum from that morning leaking out of his ass and down his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> you never know. maybe shiro did whore himself out to get into the kerberos mission. this idea had rooted in my head since well before season 2 was released. i'm glad i was able to finally get it written down and posted. i'm kinda sad that i didn't go into more detail, but how much sex can i really write before enough is enough.


End file.
